Whirlwind
by bananapantsu
Summary: Saria is laughing and free, because right now and forever, all she needs is to feel that moment of excitement- to let her know she's alive again. The one person she wants to spend eternity with has the weight of the world on his shoulders.


Saria is running and jumping and laughing and free, because right now and for always, all she needs is to feel that moment of excitement- to let her know she's alive again.

She doesn't know much about the world, but she is far from naive. She sings with the wind and she laughs with the rustling leaves. She dances with blades of grass and she knows the drumming of a butterfly's heartbeat. She skips through the rain and she darts around a hailstorm. She is wise beyond her years- wise beyond most of civilisation, in fact.

Yet she finds the time to smile and sing and play, in between three hours of studying the contours of a tree branch and several observing what beetles do when presented with a challenge.

She has observed the scientific laws of the universe; she has mapped out the stars and the seasons and the passing of time. She has written musical scores fit for an opera house, and she has written nursery rhymes and lullabies that can chill and haunt the mind.

She has named every animal and insect in and out of the meadows, and she can recognise every single one. She knows the little quirks and twitches of everyone she's ever come across, including their likes and dislikes, what makes them tick. She has done everything and met everyone that could make time pass that tiny little bit quicker-

-And then, of course, there's always him.

He is the most beautiful boy she has ever laid her insightfully analytical eyes on. His eyes- oh, his eyes are a breathtakingly deep, deep blue that reminds her of the second after the sun has set; the instant of limbo between the evening and nighttime. His face is young and laughing, but he has the stature of a warrior. His hair is liquid sun; shimmering strands of gold.

They are so different. But it's alright, because they fit.

She tires of people who can't keep up with her. She loves poor, sweet Mido- really, she does- but he is rather slow and simple minded. She takes care of him and nurtures him, but it can never be more- she grows rather weary of the same old _"You're pretty. I wish you'd love me."_

She speaks with everyone. Every day, she has something new to say. Every day, the same people listen. She goes through them all, one by one by one by one, but they cannot keep up with her pace- by now she has bounced from conversation to conversation, topic to topic, and they are still pondering the way she said 'hello'.

She gives Mido a meal and helps out at the store for a while. She plays with the fairies in the fountain. She names the forest's new arrivals of baby birds and a stag beetle. All of this before the sun has reached the point of noon.

And then she climbs up the creaky little wooden ladder to the treehouse, and she knocks on the door. She waits.

He looks at her through the window. Blue eyes meet twinkling, mischievous blue, and she knows that if she doesn't move out of the doorway, she will be shoved to the ground.

She moves out of the way in perfect timing as the door flings open, and he is already halfway into the Lost Woods by now. Her veins, for the first time since- well, since the last time the sun rose- are pumping with adrenaline, and she is addicted to the thrill.

She runs after him- (it is weird, to be running behind for once)- and right now, she knows that his smile mirrors hers.

They're caught up in the whirlwind that is each other.

xxx:::xxx:::xxx

He points to the stag beetle with the odd blue stripe that is almost a scarf. He looks up at her from his spot on the grass, his eyes meet hers, and a challenge is written across his face. (I'll get this one right for sure.)

"Benji."

She smirks and shakes her head from under the shade of The Shady Tree. Her eyes meet his. (Sorry, not this time.) "That's Corra."

He points to that bird- no, the third one from the left- with the red spot on its beak. "Iko?"

She grins. "Yeah."

He pumps his fist in jubilation. She sighs and goes to lie down in the lush green grass, right next to him. She closes her eyes for no more than ten seconds, and he brushes his hand against hers. It stays there until she opens her eyes and looks at him- he's staring at the sky, and his eyes are unreadable.

There's no mistaking just how fast her heart is beating, and just how red his face has become.

xxx:::xxx:::xxx

He winds his way through the Lost Woods, using a path he's had memorised for years. (You can't do it), he grins. (You can't hide from me.)

Even if he forgets his way, he just has to follow the music- the tune is one he knows better than the rhythm of his own lungs. He knows just how to find her.

She's there, of course. She's playing her song, a song that promises freedom and laughter and adventure. She looks up from her ocarina-

Her eyes twinkle with mischief. His eyes do too.

xxx:::xxx:::xxx

"I found Corra."

Nearly falling off her tree stump in surprise, she looks up at him from staring at the moon (It's nighttime? When did that happen?) and she spots a stag beetle with a blue stripe that is almost a scarf. She notices a familiar blue glow-

"When did you get a fairy, strange boy?"

He ignores the question. He always ignores things, when they are out of his control.

He inclines his head towards his hands again. "...This is Corra?"

"You got it right for once. Well done."

He sets the bug down and lies down on the grass next to her. She's known him long enough to know, that spike in her heartrate has spiked in his, too.

"I know what happened today," she starts. She pauses for a minute, waiting for an answer.

He doesn't reply.

"I'll miss the Great Deku Tree, you know."

He says nothing. She knows he agrees with her.

She asks him, while she is still powered by icy adrenaline and still caught up in the moment. She only utters four simple words:  
>"Does this feel right?"<p>

He has to stop and think. He can't place it- he feels amazing. His heart is floating. He wants to run and laugh and jump and never slow down-

But now, now he knows that there's something more out there, and it's lying dormant until he awakens it at his own breakneck speed. He wants to tackle the world, but the chilling realisation only now hits him that he _can't take her with him._

They're a whirlwind. But no matter how hard they try to come together, they're always torn apart.

She sighs, hearing no answer. She knows they're thinking the same thing.

"Link, tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

He answers straight away. "Yes."

"Do you...Love me, love me?" she looks him in the eye. His expression is unreadable.

She's about to speak, but he cuts her off.  
>"I feel angry," he says, frustrated. "This feels right. It's supposed to work. We both... fit. It's meant to be perfect."<p>

She nods. (That's the most she's ever head him say in one go.)

A pause. "But... Link, I'm terrified of change, or committing to anything. I just want to run."

He nods. "Yeah..."

"And you... You just want to run away and save the world."

He pauses to think this time. "...Yeah."

She sighs. "If you ever forget me, Link, I will never, ever forgive you."

He covers his eyes with one arm so that she can't see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't think I ever could."

"Maybe one day we can meet again."

"I'll have to catch you first."

She laughs even though there is water streaming down her face. She's not sure what hurts more, the unspoken goodbye or the fact that everything is changing and for once out of her control.

"By then, dear Link, you'll be faster than me."

xxx:::xxx:::xxx

She's standing by the forest exit, towards Hyrule field. She knew, she knew he'd be standing here. Somehow, with his sword and shield, he looks more himself than he's ever done.

"You know, us Kokiri die if we leave the forest."

He freezes. His muscles have tensed. His hand has twitched instinctively towards his sword, even though he knows there's no need.

"You know that though, right? You know. It doesn't matter to you though, because you're special..."

He turns around. Her blue eyes pierce his very core.

"Saria, I-"

"Save it, Link. If something was meant to happen, it would already have happened by now. So... Just keep the fact that you're my most precious person in mind. And you know that you can talk to me any time."

They both pretend that those aren't tears flooding from her eyes.

"I always knew that one day, this day would come. I've always known we're so different, and I'm not sad, because you have a lot ahead of you. I want you to take  
>this. Link, don't you <em>dare<em> forget me."

The farewell lingers on both of their tongues, but no goodbyes are needed. She's terrified of goodbyes, and so is he.

He turns around and runs. When he's gone, she does the same.

xxx:::xxx:::xxx

Wow, I had a blast writing this. I've always imagined something like this between Link and Saria, ever since I was a kid playing the game for the first time. It was nice making things fit in my head.

If you liked it, please let me know! Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading!


End file.
